Total Drama vs WWE
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: What happens when all 38 contestants of the Total Drama series take on the roughest and toughest men in all of the WWE? Which brand will reign supreme? Who will stand tall? Who will you side for? It's a legendary battle of the ages! A Total Drama/WWE crossover. Next up: Alejandro!
1. Ch 1: Ezekiel, The Ignoramus

**Total Drama vs. WWE**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own the WWE of any cases. It's been a long time since I wrote a wrestling fic, and I'm back! So, here it is!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ezekiel, The Ignoramus  
**

The RAW theme song starts to play throughout the arena as the fireworks began to go off on all of the arena. Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler began to commentate.

"Hello, and welcome to Monday Night RAW, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City! I'm Michael Cole and right beside me is always Jerry 'The King' Lawler! And King, this is gonna be something special! I can assure you that!" Cole said right to the King.

"Agreed! Tonight, we have ourselves a special treat, as the stars of the famed Total Drama series are here in the building, and they're gonna be taking on against the best wrestlers from RAW and Smackdown there ever is! This is gonna be phenomenal, Cole!" King exclaimed to Michael Cole, who let out a scoff.

"In your dreams! They're nothing but kids! This is gonna be nothing more of a snorefest." Michael Cole said with such annoyed optimism.

"Oh, please. Your announcing's nothing more than a snorefest..." The King said down on Cole.

"I'll pretend I'll never heard that. Let's go to ringside for the introductions." Michael Cole said to the camera as the ring announcer Justin Roberts began the introductions.

_"Ladies and gentleman... welcome to Total Drama vs. WWE!"_ The ring announcer said with a very huge ovation to the fans. _"To perform America The Beautiful, allow me to welcome... from The Simpsons... Ralph Wiggum!"_

"You gotta be kidding me... this little kid is actually gonna sing the national anthem?" Cole said with a scoff and an eyebrow, "His brain must be the size of a toy truck!"

"Oh, come on, Cole! At least give the kid a chance!" The King scowled at Michael Cole as inside the ring, Ralph Wiggum took the mic and began to sing his little heart out.

_"A, B, C, D, E, F, G... How I wonder where you are!"_ Ralph sang a bit stupidly as the rest of the fans all scratched their heads, _"Thanks, everybody!"_

As Ralph waved to the fans, every fan sitting in the audience booed at Ralph's pitiful attempt to sing "The Star-Spangled Banner". As a result, one of the fans threw a tomato at the kid.

"WAAAAAAH!" Ralph cried as he felt the force of the tomato and ran out of the ring.

"HAHAHAHAHA! He so got it with the tomato!" Michael laughed at a crying Ralph as the boos were louder just like when Vickie Guerrero came out like every WWE event.

"That wasn't funny, Cole. At least he tried!" The King said, just scowling at Cole for laughing at Ralph, knowing that he didn't deserve it.

"Boo-hoo, cry me a river. Let's see who'll compete for the Total Drama team!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Beck's "Loser" played all throughout the arena with an amount of cheers from the crowd itself. Justin Roberts approached the mic.

_"Ladies and gentleman, this contest is scheduled for one fall! Making his way down the aisle, from the redneck side of Canada, weighing at 187 pounds... Ezekiel!"_

"Look at this crowd today just giving out cheers to this youngster!" The King said referring to Ezekiel, who got into the ring a bit nervously. _  
_

"I bet he would be the first competitor to lose here tonight. He's nothing more than a hick! He looks like he could be a cast regular on Honey Boo Boo!" Cole said with a joking manner as he was making fun of Ezekiel.

"He is not. Sure he may be the first one voted off in every Total Drama season, but at least he's known to make an expression! Just you wait and see, Cole." The King talked down to Michael Cole again as Ezekiel took the mic.

_"Hey, everybody! This one is for all of the lovely ladies, eh? The Zekemeister's gonna make a believer out of all of you, eh? Let's do this!"_ Ezekiel said to everybody as he took the mic back to the ring announcer and began to steady himself for his first opponent.

Somehow, the words "Hallejujah" all spoke all around the arena as a man with a dark-blue bathrobe began to come out. He looked pretty much arrogant and blue-blooded as far as his beard was concerned.

_"And from Palo Alto, California... weighing at 243 pounds... The Intellectual Savior of the Masses... Damien Sandow!"_

As the smug athlete began his walk to his ring, he began to speak on the mic that he had in his hand._  
_

_"Allow me to beg your indulgence for a moment..."_ Sandow said to the rest of the fans as they booed him, _"My name is Damien Sandow. And for the last several months, I have attempted to enlighten all of you. As your Intellectual Savior, I pledge to this day that I can not, nay, I will not abandon all of you. However, I will not be focusing on the masses, but I have decided in my infinite wisdom, that I will be redirecting my efforts and sharing my knowledge with all of you on an individual basis."_

The rest of the boos began to irritate him more.

_"Silence!"_ Damien said to a fan who was booing him as The so called Intellectual Savior had entered the ring and faced the homeschooler known as Ezekiel, _"And I see we have a outkast who wears a toque resembling one of The Monkees. Ezekiel, let me ask you something. How would you like me to enlighten you here today?"_

"Um, I don't know..." Ezekiel said being a bit clueless.

_"Let me make this easy for you. Just so you can save yourself from being humiliated any further, instead of a match, I'm gonna quiz you on three questions that prove your intellectual enough, despite your cluelessness from the outside."_ Sandow said in an attempt to break Ezekiel from the inside. _"Question number 1, what is 4 x 4?"_

_"16, eh?"_ Ezekiel said on the mic. Sandow looked a little impressed.

_"Very good."_ Damien said with such approval, _"Question number two, what are the colors of the flag of Ireland?"_

_"Green, white and orange, eh?"_ Ezekiel said on the mic again in response to Damien's question.

_"You're pretty smarter than you look."_ Damien said on the mic, feeling impressed again by Ezekiel's sudden intellect. _"Okay, question number three, what kind of poetry did the Japanese use as a form of three lines?"_

Somehow, Zeke's brain went off just like that. He was now in a clueless state.

_"I don't know, eh? I never went to school..."_ Ezekiel said on the mic as he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassing manner.

_"You ignoramus!"_ Sandow shouted sternly right at Zeke on the mic. _"The answer was haiku! Congratulations, no wonder you were homeschooled for the rest of your life! How stupid did you possibly become? My advice to you, go back to school and interact with the people that can be most associated to you, mostly smelly indecent pigs and downtrodden hicks in this state."_

Somehow, Ezekiel felt a little saddened by Damien Sandow's statement. The boos were now getting into his head. Sandow was now getting annoyed.

_"SILENCE!"_ Sandow shouted to the rest of the fans as he turned back to Ezekiel. _"You should never be in Total Drama in the first place! So here's my last advice to you: Leave this ring, you are dismissed!"_ he said once again as Ezekiel put his head down and slowly began to walk by the ropes. He began to talk again, _"Leave my ring, leave this arena, leave this state, leave this United States of America, and leave the great state of Canada right behind you every step you take!"_

As Sandow turned his back on the homeschooler, he smiled to the rest of the crowd, who had felt a taste of displeasure of what they saw. He was very proud of himself, but he didn't notice that Ezekiel had a very mad look in his face that Sandow would berate him like this. So he went under the ropes and went up the apron. As Damien Sandow felt proud of this little spectacle, he closed out his statement with this:

_"You're welcome!"_ Sandow exclaimed on the mic to the fans as from out of nowhere...

...Ezekiel springboarded off the apron and dropkicked the back of Damien Sandow's intellectual noggin, much to the delight of the WWE Universe, who saw Sandow get what was coming to him. Zeke soon got up and felt the southern homeschool fire burn inside him like a case of wildfire. The referee began to signal for the bell to ring on this match.

"And this match is underway!" The King exclaimed as Michael Cole felt a bit upset that Sandow's moment was just ruined by a springboard dropick a la Ezekiel.

"What in the hell did Zeke do that? What business did he have to crash right into Sandow like that? That's not sportsman like! That's just an ounce of disrespect!" Michael Cole replied angrily as Ezekiel was taunting Damien Sandow, just to get up.

"Well, to me, it's called justice!" Jerry Lawler said right to Michael Cole as Damien Sandow got up as he was in trouble getting his bathrobe out of the way...

...only to be rolled up by Ezekiel in a schoolboy pin. The referee looked at this and acted real fast.

"1... 2... 3!"

The rest of the crowd erupted in cheers as Ezekiel pinned Damien Sandow, much to the Intellectual Savior's shock. The announcer now announced the result.

"The winner of this match... Ezekiel!" The announcer said as Ezekiel celebrated like crazy raising his fists in victory. Michael Cole couldn't even believe what he just saw.

"I can't believe it! Ezekiel just beat Sandow in pretty much record time!" Michael said, still being appalled, "He's gotta lose it right now!"

"Well, he got what he deserved for opening his mouth too much, and look what it cost him!" Lawler chuckled as Damien Sandow was busy arguing with the referee in such annoyed rage.

"I still can't believe Zeke beat him! This is just a travesty!" Cole said without any pity whatsoever.

"Sorry to hear that, Cole!" The King exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Let's just go to Matt Striker backstage who's with our winner." Michael Cole said bluntly as Matt Striker was awaiting for Ezekiel to come out of the curtain so that he could thank him for his victory.

"Hi, guys! I'm standing here backstage with our winner Ezekiel, who just pulled the shortest pinfall victory of his life!" Matt said as the homeschooler appeared alongside Striker. Zeke was still psyched as ever, "Ezekiel, how does it feel to earn the first victory for the Total Drama team?"

"It feels so exciting, eh! I told you this was for all of the ladies who was watching me! I did a dropkick, a powerslam, a suplex, a piledriver, and a chair shot..." Ezekiel said, just boasting a little bit until Matt Striker decided to step in.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's not what happened..." Striker said with such a clueless tone until he was cut off by Ezekiel.

"Shut it, eh? You're ruining my moment!" Ezekiel said just shutting Striker's mouth as he began to boast, "And then I took Sandow down with an elbow drop, a knee drop, a bodyslam through the table, eh? And then after that, I..."

As Ezekiel began to talk, Striker turned right to the camera.

"I guess I don't wanna ruin this little moment of his, we'll be right back to Total Drama vs. WWE. I need a drink..." Matt Striker said out of groaned pity as he left Ezekiel's sight, who was still celebrating his victory.

* * *

**What an excellent start for Total Drama vs. WWE! What did everyone think?**

**Next up is the uber-gamer himself, Sam? Who will be his opponent? Find out until the next chapter after you read and review! WINNING!**


	2. Ch 2: Sam Vs The Cobra

**Total Drama vs. WWE**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own the WWE of any cases. It's been a long time since I wrote a wrestling fic, and I'm back! So, here it is!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sam vs. The Cobra  
**

The RAW theme song plays once again as Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler return to commentate.

"Hello, and welcome back to Monday Night RAW!" Michael Cole exclaimed as The King felt psyched.

"What a night we're having so far. We had Ezekiel pick up a very huge victory over Damien Sandow! He still must be thrilled!" The King said joyously right in Cole's face.

"I still don't believe it. Damien Sandow didn't get his gear off, he wasn't even ready to be exact!" Cole said in such a complaint mood.

"Sorry to hear that, Cole. Let's get this party rolling and find out who will be the next contestant from Total Drama to compete!" Jerry Lawler said still psyched up as the Street Fighter II theme song played all over the arena. Justin Roberts then approached the mic.

_"Ladies and gentleman, this next contest is scheduled for one fall! Making his way down the aisle, being accompanied to ringside by his girlfriend Dakota, from his mother's basement, weighing at 230 pounds... Sam!"_

"Oh, man! Look who Sam's got with him!" The King said just like a sex-crazed wolf as he looked right at Dakota, who's looked prettier than ever as she waved to the fans, "I wonder if she can bring those puppies over here!"

"Even if you did, I hardly think that would happen." Cole said with a bit of a scoff and a chuckle. Sam then grabbed the microphone._  
_

"It feels so good to be right here in the World's Most Famous Arena... Madison Square Garden!" Sam said to the crowd, who was giving the gamer nerd an acceptable applause, "Before we start this match, I wanna dedicate this match to my beautiful and smoking-hot girlfriend, Dakota! Hey Dakota, this one's for you!"

"You go get 'em, Sam! I'm cheering you on!" Dakota said to his gamer boyfriend, just shouting happily as she gave him a very sweet kiss for good luck. The rest of the girls in the audience 'aww'-ed at the spectacle.

"Aw man, this isn't fair Cole! Why wouldn't Dakota kiss me?" The King said right to Cole with a groan.

"Maybe because he's used to kissing dorks. I oughtta know since I sit with one each Monday night." Michael Cole chuckled as a rock-styled Italian opera song began to play throughout the arena, indicating Sam's next opponent.

_"And his opponent, from Calabria, Italy... weighing at 243 pounds... Santino Marella!"_

Santino ended up powerwalking throughout the whole four corners of the ring, just huffing and puffing every chance he got until he finally got to the ring just waving to the fans who were just ape-shit crazy for the former United States Champ-ione. Santino then takes the mic and speaks to the uber-gamer.

_"So... you must be Sam-uel! Let me tell you something, Sam-uel... have you ever been introduced to my fists? Pasquale and francesco?"_ Santino spoke to Sam as he was very clueless of what the italian mean't.

"Pasquale and francesco? Is that some sort of video game character you made up? Because it would be so awesome to see them up-close!" Sam exclaimed as Santino just smacked himself in the head. But just decided that it was good just to let it pass.

_"Well, neither do I."_ Santino said right on the mic once again, _"But have you ever felt-a the bite and the sting of a Cobra? You see, he's been a-dyiing to meet-a you! And I'm sure your spicy little meatball sitting outside the ring would love to see my-a Cobra!"_

Dakota somehow cringed at Santino's comment, thinking that the Italian's mind was dirty as it was, but Sam sorta stepped in the conversation as he was still clueless as ever.

"Um, are you gay?" Sam said right to Santino with an eyebrow raised as Santino started fuming.

_"Santino aint-a gay! He's..."_ Santino replied as he just shooked it off. _"Ohhhh, just-a forget it! Let's get a-this over with! My Cobra is a-hungry!"_

The referee broke Santino and Sam apart as the bell rinally rung on them. It was now into full circle as Sam decided to open Santino to a combo of his punches. Just like a boxer, he started to attack parts of Santino's body and chest, just making him vulnerable to these punches. Sam was definitely on a roll._  
_

"Oh man, look at Sam go! It looks like he didn't take too kindly to that dirty talk Santino was making right to his girlfriend!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said as Sam knocked Santino right out of the ring._  
_

"Can you blame him? Next thing you know, he's clueless and when the bell rings, he's about to go rage!" Michael Cole said as Sam wen't under the ring and gave Santino more shots to the face. "And were seeing that in the gamer."

Weird enough, every time Sam was hitting Santino Marella, Sam seemed to make a punching sound through his lips, like he was making some sort of punching sound effect.

"POW! POW! BOOM!" Sam shouted out as he was landing each punch successfully. Not since one man had been in so much pain from those many punches. Sam had spent the entire match just punching away at a Cobra-less Santino as Dakota was cheering Sam on._  
_

"Go Sam! Make me proud! Daddy's betting money on you to win!" Dakota shouted happily to Sam as the good-luck kiss was seeming to work for a little while...

...that was until Santino finally turned the tables when one of Sam's punches finally seemed to give the Italian a second wind. Santino was now being unaffected by Sam's hard boxing-like blows.

"Wait a minute, Cole..." The King said as he noticed the angry look on Santino's face, "It looks like those punches aren't affecting him anymore!"

"Santino's about to lose it!" Cole said as the final punch that Sam got to Santino, made the angry Italian speak back.

"You son of ma gun!" Santino said right to Sam as he swung away, only to have Marella counter it with a few punches of his own. Sam started to step back with each punch that was brought to him. This almost looked pretty much like a boxing match to be exact since Sam just threw punch after punch since the beginning of the whole match.

Santino then gave Sam the irish whip from rope to rope. Sam started to give Santino a clothesline, but the Italian performed a split, just in time to dodge it and give a very hard hip toss in which Sam landed hard in his back. Santino then ran aside the ropes and performed a running diving headbutt, which made Sam moan in such pain. The momentum finally began to change.

As Sam was still laying down in pain. It was time for Santino's secret weapon to emerge from Santino's one-piece. He took his green colored sock, which just happens to be Santino's main Cobra, and began to put it on.

"COBRAAAAAAAAA!" Santino said to the fans as he got himself steady, waiting for the Cobra to strike the uber-gamer.

But before he can, he was distracted by Dakota, who decided to use her innocent charm, that nice sexy shimmy, and the blonde-licious looks just to strike Santino's fancy. And pretty much, so did the Cobra itself.

"Oh, man! Santino should've struck Sam with the Cobra!" The King said out of astonishment.

"But it looks the Cobra is being struck by Dakota's charm! I think Santino's Cobra may be in love with her!" Cole exclaimed as Dakota decided to pet the Cobra and decided to give it a nice little kiss on the lips or the fangs. The Cobra was about to lose control because of that kiss.

As Santino was still being distracted by Dakota, Sam got up and decided to pull something inside his shorts.

It was perhaps another silky sock that Santino just had, but in most cases, the sock Sam was now wearing resembled pretty much like Dakota. Everyone couldn't believe that he was stealing a page out of Santino's playbook. Sam's version of the Cobra was now called "DaKota' in tribute to his blonde girlfriend.

"DAKOTAAAAAAA!" Sam said to the rest of the audience as he took a very vengeful stance, hoping for the Dakota-Cobra to strike.

As Dakota blew a kiss to Santino and finally went off the apron, the Italian turned right around...

...only to have Sam's Dakota-Cobra strike Santino right in the face, sending the latter right down in the mat unconscious.

Sam then covered Santino for the pin as the referee made the three count.

"1... 2... 3!"

As the bell rang, Sam was greeted by cheers and Dakota just cheered wildly that her boyfriend got the win.

"The winner of this match... Sam!"

As Dakota went inside the ring to hug her gamer boyfriend, Santino was rolling out of the ring in defeat.

"Well, I'm not sure if I like the way it ended, Cole, but you have to admit one thing... Sam knows how to impress the WWE Universe, and I was definitely impressed tonight." The King said with an approved smile.

"Indeed, that marks down another win for the Total Drama cast. They're really rolling tonight!" Cole exclaimed as sam and Dakota continued their heart-warming embrace/victory at ringside.

And then, it got really hotter between them as both Sam and Dakota met in a real passionate kiss. Both of their lips ang tongues felt so much warm inside each other's and just rubbing around like pink-colored eels. That kiss made fans holler and hoot for more. But when Dakota lifted up her leg and wrapped it all around Sam's back with his hand playing a game of ass-grab, this made fans holler and hoot really loudly.

"Oh, come on! Get a room! Do we really gotta see that?" Cole said as he was just cringing from the inside as he looked away.

"You can't really be disgusted by this? I mean, a lovable loser like Sam kissing a hottie like Dakota is hot! It makes me wish that we would have ditched the 'PG' era years ago!" King chuckled as Sam carried Dakota bridal-style and hopped over the barricade and into the nearest locker room for something a little more than making out. ;)

"I feel the same way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go smoke weed and think about my life..." Michael Cole said in pity as he left the broadcast booth like a poor-ass drunkard.

"Same me some too!" King said right to Cole who was walking like a zombie and then focused right on the camera, "We'll be right back for more Total Drama vs. WWE after these messages!"

* * *

**This is getting feisty! Sam getting the win and a kiss from Dakota! Man, I wish I was him!**

**Next up will be Alejandro! What kind of opponent do I have in store for him? Read and review everyone until the next chapter! BAZINGA!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Feed Me Alejandro

**Total Drama vs. WWE**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own the WWE of any cases. It's been a long time since I wrote a wrestling fic, and I'm back! So, here it is!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Feed Me Alejandro  
**

The RAW theme song had played yet again as commentators Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler return to do what they do best: call the action.

"We're back for more Monday Night RAW as the entire crew of Total Drama is making a killing so far!" Michael Cole replied to the camera as King stepped in.

"Indeed, we saw Santino Marella get a taste of his own medicine thanks to Sam, Dakota and I can't believe I'm actually saying this... but the Dakobra! You ever seen such weird things like a sock that looks like your girlfriend?" The King said in amazement.

"To be exact, I've seen a lot more worse than what Mick Foley wears, but at least the sock Sam wore had a nice April Fresh scent. Anyway, let's get right back to the action." Cole said just nodding his head off as Latin mariachi music was playing throughout the arena to a counterattack of boos from the WWE Universe. Justin Roberts approached the mic as the third contestant came out.

_"This next matchup is scheduled for one-fall! Making his way down the aisle... from Barcelona, Spain... weighing at 225 pounds... Alejandro Burromuerto!"_

Alejandro came out to the ring with just that hateful smirk and that really smug attitude that he had infested everyone over the past two years since his time on Total Drama World Tour. He was being booed loudly, although it wasn't very loudly as when Vickie Guerrero came out, but still, he was a thorn to everyone's excruciating side.

"I don't understand king! How come everyone hates this guy?" Michael Cole said looking really upset that Alejandro would be booed like this, but the bastard nevertheless deserved it, "He should be a hero that the fans and the entire Total Drama universe and the entire WWE should look up to! This isn't right!"

"I say that it's damn right! Alejandro is nothing but a swampdonkey who only uses cheating as a way to get what he wants! He's like Alberto Del Rio plus Edge equals the Taco Bell Chihuahua. He's pretty much learning to lick his own balls, as far as I'm concerned!" The King exclaimed as Alejandro took the mic and beganto speak much to the horror of the WWE Universe.

_"It is such a pleasure of you to be witnessing my presence right here in this city full pigs known as Madison Square Garden!"_ Alejandro exclaimed as he was trying to hear the cheers go through his head. Instead, Alejandro kept getting the boos he was trying to ignore. He then lashed out at the fans who weren't taking him seriously. _"Oh, come on! You all know I made the rest of you fans proud, when I won those 1 million pesos for my home country of Spain! All of you Americans are nothing but disrespective to my culture! Well, it's no matter anyway... because no matter who my opponent is, I'm gonna teach him the same way you oughtta treat me! And that's respect!"_

After Alejandro finally finished his statement, he was trying to drown out his ears, preventing the boos that was going to his brain.

"Respect? Who does Alejandro think he is, CM Punk with a cartful of Mexican blankets?" King said with such a hint of unnervousness.

"It seems that way..." Cole said as Alejandro was getting hyped up for his next opponent, but unfortunately, Alejandro was caught by surprise with three simple words that was playing throughout the arena:

FEED... ME... MORE!

Hearing this, Alejandro felt his jaw drop like a burrito sized kidney stone when he heard the theme song. With the roaring fans right on their feet, It meant only one thing...

_"From Sin City... weighing 291 pounds... Ryback!"_

Ryback had came out of the arena just like the hungriest werewolf he was, just looking for the finest piece of carne asada that was Alejandro himself. The cold stare Ryback gave Alejandro looked like a one-man nuclear apocalypse just waiting to explode at any moment. And as he finally entered the ring, Ryback couldn't wait to rip Alejandro like a cold weakless fish. He was gonna gut the latin casanova and put him right on the grill. Ryback for once, never even spoke right at Al. Instead, the actions and the beatdowns Ryback was soon gonna put on Al would do the talking for him.

The referee rung the bell as Alejandro decided to give a clothesline to the meat-hungry Ryback, but alas, the shot didn't effect him one bit.

"What the-?" Alejandro said in stuuned disbelief as Ryback became unaffected by the hit. So Alejandro decided to plant him with a clothesline once again.

But the results still ended the same. Ryback was once again unaffected.

"Why won't you go down, sabes que?" Alejandro said looking really upset that he wasn't doing that much damage to Ryback, so the meat-eater responded...

... by forcing Alejandro right into the turnbuckle and started doing each shoulder charge just to make Alejandro's spanish ribs tender.

"Ryback is just ramming into him one-by-one!" King exclaimed as Alejandro was grunting in pain each time Ryback was ramming over him with those shoulder charges.

"This is un-fair! Why did Alejandro have to fight Ryback? Why shouldn't he fight someone weaker just like Rey Mysterio?" Cole complained a bit as Ryback threw Alejandro right across the ring like a helpless mouse being slingshotted.

"Get up!" Ryback said angrily to Al as he picked the casanova up with a gorilla body press and just let Alejandro go, much to his mercy.

Al wen't down with such a horrendous thud. This is not the way Al wanted to start off the match. He was now being a victim of his own meat-induced karma. Ryback began bodyslamming him over and over again for a nice few minutes of the match. Just picked him up and slammed him down just like a basketball going down with violent intensity.

"Look at Ryback. It's like Alejandro isn't even trying to make a dent over him!" Cole complained once more as Ryback bodyslammmed the Latin ladies man once again. Alejandro was inching his back in such pain as he begged Ryback for mercy. Of course in Ryback's mind, it was no mercy.

Luckily for Al, the referee broke them up, just so Al would take a breather. Ryback was getting pumped up thanks to the 'Feed Me More' chants he was getting. He was hoping for a quick finish.

Ryback began to set himself up for the Meat Hook Clothesline. Alejandro was gonna be served on a plate wrapped in a flour tortilla with all the garnishings. And Ryback's appetite was so tasty.

Ryback took off only for Alejandro to duck and give Ryback a nice swift kick to the head.

"Ooooh! What a kick to the head by Alejandro to the monster known as Ryback. I've never seen Ryback stumble like that!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Alejandro made a nice diving shoulder block to Ryback, much to the fans annoyance. There was no way that Alejandro was gonna be victim of the latest meat-eaters appetite.

Alejandro then treated Ryback to a couple of elbow drops and nice knee drops, in an effort to keep Ryback down on the mat. Al was doing a mighty good job. And as he picked up Ryback, he gave a nice dirty elbow shot to the referee, knowing that with the referee down, anything was gonna come and go. It was now no holds barred.

Alejandro then put Ryback and got him into a nice powerslam, much to the fans disgust. They began to chant 'Al' throughout the whole match, which made Alejandro shout angrily at the fans that he didn't want to be interrupted like this. But he kept on ignoring their rude manner whatsoever.

"Oh, now where's Alejandro going now?" The King replied in disgust as the casanova began to grab a chair from the announcer's table.

"He's gonna show Ryback and the rest of the fans of what respect really means! And he doesn't really care what the fans think, either!" Cole exclaimed as Alejandro gritted his teeth angrily and began to raise up the chair, knowing that he'll make the final kill to Ryback.

But before Alejandro could seal the deal on a cheap easy victory, he was somehow greeted by Justin, who somehow came to the ring and was welcomed by cheers from the WWE Universe.

"Look at this, Justin's here!" The King exclaimed as the male model took the chair that Alejandro had and just threw it away, much to the fans relief. Alejandro soon noticed this as Justin got out of the ring, just in the nick of time.

"Oh, come on now! What does Justin have to do with Alejandro in the first place?" Cole exclaimed madly as Justin gave Alejandro a cold stare. It was much colder than hell riding on a Harley.

"I'm pretty sure whatever this was. This has somewhat become very personal between them! Believe you me, it's gotta be about jealousy, Cole! Trust me!" King exclaimed to Michael as Justin kept on walking back to the stage with a chair in his hand, leaving Alejandro to lash out at him verbally for interrupting this match.

Meanwhile, Ryback got up on his own two feet and stanced himself consciously. With rage in his eyes and a vein on his forehead, he was waiting for Alejandro to turn right around. And as the Latin rodrigo turned right around...

...he was greeted by a meat hook clothesline, courtesy of the 290-pound Ryback. The impact was so intense that it knocked Alejandro's shiny bull necklace out of plain sight. He was flipped over like a moldy infested crepe at Cinco De Mayo. Ryback soon got up to his feet and turned to the fans, indicating that the end was now near for Alejandro, enough said.

"FINISH IT!" Ryback yelled monstrously as he approached Alejandro's unconscious body and got him into a suplex position. This was definitely gonna be bad for Al one bit.

"Ohhh, no... here it comes!" The King chuckled much to Alejandro's insult to injury, "Looks like Alejandro's gonna get served on a silver platter!"

Ryback then got Alejandro in a fisherman's suplex position and picked him up in a torture rack like move. For enjoyment, he was marching around the ring just like the beat to his own vicious violent drum. This was definitely gonna be Alejandro's end of his world.

"Alejandro! Get out of there!" Michael Cole shouted right to Alejandro as he was still out just like a good Christmas light. It was to no avail.

Ryback took a good run, a nice jump, and...

_BAM!_

Ryback gave Alejandro a nice case of Shell Shocked. The Latin ladies man was now stunned and maybe paralyzed waist down because of the impact. Without having no time to waste, Ryback immediately covered Alejandro for the pin as the referee counted away.

"1... 2... 3!"

The bell rang, signaling that match was over, and maybe... so did Alejandro himself. He looked pretty much like one injured veggie.

_"Here is your winner... Ryback!"_

"Looks like I was right all along Cole! Alejandro did get served on a silver platter! All we need is salsa and some nice nacho cheese sauce and he's ready to go!" King joked out loud as Cole was upset like it was.

"It was all because of Justin! Alejandro lost because of Justin himself! I call that an unfair advantage!" Cole exclaimed angrily as King just scoffed.

"Will you please get over it, Cole? I'm glad Alejandro got what he deserved. He might have won in Total Drama World Tour, but it looks like he doesn't beat Ryback as far as I'm concerned! He's now a new addition to Ryback's food chain!" King chuckled as he saw Ryback do his 'Feed Me More' chant to the rest of the fans, who got a kick of Alejandro getting thrashed like a piece of Hispanic garbage itself. It was certain that Justice was done here tonight.

"Don't even bother, okay! I've had enough meat just to screw a horse." Michael Cole said, just spatting out to The King just like a huge drunkard again.

"I always love the drunk talk of yours..." The King smirked as he saw Alejandro miraculously crawling out of the ring with every bit of his scum-infested strength. "We've got more fun than to shove meat in animals when Total Drama vs. WWE comes back! I can't wait!"

* * *

**I love writing how bad Alejandro's ass gets kicked. It puts a smile to my face nonetheless!**

**Next up will be the moonchild herself, Dawn! What opponent will I have lined up for her? I'm not asking which opponent, though! You'll have to find out right after you read and review! Show... off.**


End file.
